


See it to believe (Have Faith you can keep it)

by xXAnonymousSociopathXx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnonymousSociopathXx/pseuds/xXAnonymousSociopathXx
Summary: Au!Tony winds up in Canon! Tony world and finds out that Bucky isn't his lover while Canon!Tony has to deal with a new lover that he's never had a proper conversation with and unconditional love and acceptance.





	1. Surprise! Meet your lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original I was gonna post but my family is reading the other one sooo, I posted this one with WinterIron.  
> Warning: offensive homophobic (brief) language. I do not support or condone this behavior.  
> ( my OTP is gay soo I can't be homophobic)

Tony knew something was wrong the moment he didn't feel James arms around him. He sat up and surveyed the room and saw that he was in his lab despite the nagging feeling of ( _notrightwrongwrongitsnotright)_ he brushed off his sense of dread and headed towards the kitchen hoping to find his Snowflake.

Tony instead found a empty kitchen, officially perturbed Tony asks.

"JARVIS where's Bucky-bear?"

He once again dismissed the persistent feelings of dread as paranoia.

"Sir, JARVIS is not.....up to optimal power as of yet. Are you well, sir?" Friday ques.

"Not up to optimal power?" Tony whispered to himself confused and concerned.

"I'm fine, baby girl I..uh.. ~~~~where's Winter Wonderland?"

Friday concerned briefly pauses before dutifully annswering. "Sargent Barnes is currently in the lower floor common room wi-" Tony excited already rushes to the elevator absentmindedly callung back, "Thanks FRIDAY! I got it from here."

Eager Tony stepped out of the elevator and immediately honed onto Bucky, ignoring all else he rushed over with a delighted shout. "Baby!"

He jumped onto Bucky hugging him. Ignoring the tensing he lifted his head and kissed him all the while murmuring that he _'missed him'_.

Bucky doesn't move frozen stiff.

Tony a little upset pulls back pouting, "Aren't you gonna kiss me back?"

Speechless all Bucky did was stare.

Confused about how blankly James was staring at him Tony snarked, "What? You're acting like I've never kissed you before."

When Bucky didn't say anything Tony laughed with a note of hysteria.

"Babe it's not funny you can stop now - Babe tell me that your joking right, _right_?"

Bucky opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Steve interrupted, furiously stomping up to them.

"Let him go Tony!" Steve glares, his blue eyes hard and accusing. "I never thought you would be so low as to force yourself on Bucky! You ignore him and make him feel unwelcome and then _this_!? You're sick Stark! And here I had thought we could forgive you!" Steve sneered clenching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

Tony had a theory that he desperately hoped wasn't true. He quickly reassessed every reaction and decided to test them on their knowledge.

Sassing back he carefully observes them all searching for a tell.

"You'd know all about forcing yourself on somebody else wouldn't you? Besides, James and I are lovers, we've been dating for months _Rogers._  Not that its any of your business" Tony laughs coldly, no amusement in his eyes.

"Who wants  _your_ forgiveness, Rogers? Frankly your not worth it."

Clint shot forward, angry and always willing to antagonize or degrade Tony, mockingly spit venom heavy in his tone.

"Going crazy there,  _Stark_? Even if what you said were true we've only been here a month. You back stabbing dumbass _fag_!"

Tony simply blinked at him, casually readjusting his shirt then blankly stating, "I don't appreciate your language Barton. And no I'm not going crazy -" He sighed like he was already so done with this shit and continued. "in fact based on your reactions I'm not in my world. Yes,  _world_ I _'ve_ already ruled outtime travel...."

Unnoticed by all except Tony, Bucky shifted feeling a little aroused by how Tony swiftly and efficiently shut them down. Competance is a kink.

"Um, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Does this Tony have a lover?" Tony questioned Bucky ignoring the others.

Despite himself Bucky's lips twitched showing his amusement at the others reactions, he quickly collected himself drolly responding,

"Negative. Your enthusiasm was merely a surprise."

Tony smiled and laughed delighted his brown eyes shining.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if your here what about Boss?" Friday solemnly intoned.

All noises stopped, silence ringing heavy, a sinking feeling creeping up knowing that  _they don't know._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm appalled at all the editing mistakes and sentence structuring that I missed. There's probably STILL some more that I need to fix. Tut tut, the follies of past me (cough present too cough)


	2. Unwanted surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry there isn't more and that I'm more of a dedicated reader than author. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though! Let me know what you think about this in the comments please! Have a nice day!

Tony knows just  _knows_ that today was not gonna be a good day and so to delay the inevitable he buries back into the warmth of his bed 'Wait -- I'm in a bed, who?', disoriented Tony moves to get up but is pulled down into a warm chest. Startled he lays their unmoving as the chest vibrates with a deep husky chuckle from the owner "Mmh. Morning my adorable Antoshka.", pulling Tony even closer, indignant Tony sputters "I'm not  _adorable_! I'm handsome, sexy, manly even!" ' _See my priorities are in order! I'm offended for being called adorable instead of the stranger in my(?) bed or even the possessive 'my', Tony Stark at his finest!'_

"Whatever you say." The obviously amused voice says. "Its true!" Tony presses, "But of course it is, my cute darling.", the voice sing songs. Tony narrows his eyes and attempts to lift his head and see who dares calls him _adorable --a_ nd **_no_** he's _not_ attracted to this rude stranger and his deep husky Russian accented voice, and he absolutely is _not_ strangely happy bantering with this stranger -- ( he's always been bad at lying to himself)

"Antoshka you should go back to sleep that battle we had yesterday was rough." _'Battle?'_ Tony thinks utterly confused but before he could voice any of this the stranger speaks again "I know your worried about what that strange foreign dust you got sprayed with but you  _need_ to sleep." The males worry and concern obvious in his tone and part of Tony is touched about the concern but another bigger part doubts its truly for  _him_. Unused to such affection and uncomfortable Tony in true style avoids it. "Look buddy I have absolutely no idea what your talking about I didn't fight anybody yesterday - unless you count the coffee machine - and _you_ somehow you know me yet I have  _no idea_ who you are  _so_ , yeah." Tony finishes lamely.

That causes the man to sit up dragging Tony with him gently holding his face and worriedly looking in his eyes and checking his body, the unidentified male who Tony  _knows_ starts rapidly firing questions "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Is it amnesia? Does the dust regress your memories? Jarvis, do a full body scan of Tony. Friday can you list off some similar symptoms? ", his heart hurting with the knowledge of the fact that the male was actually **_Bucky_** and if that wasn't fucking painful _enough_ the mention of Jarvis _his_ **child** was rubbing salt in a open oozing wound.

( In the back of his mind he doesn't think this is the Bucky he knows or thought he knew -- this Bucky seems more at home in his skin-- besides when did he start speaking with a natural Russian accent - though Tony was already aware of the forced Brooklyn)

"Affirmative. I have looked up similar symptoms they are all uploaded on sirs phone." Friday replied instantly.

"There are no anomalies found. Sir appears to be perfectly fine and does not seem to display the required symptoms for any of the more deadlier -" "Jarvis?"  Tony's weak anguished  _hopeful_ voice asks. "Yes, sir?" Jarvis responds with more than a hint of worry.

 "Your alive?" His voice small and sounding heart wrenchingly hopeful. "Sir?-" Jarvis questions just to be cut off by a frantic Tony, "But -- but Ultron and you were **_gone_  **and this is just a dream isn't it? " Tony laughs self-depreciating. "Of course it is. My minds just conjuring up different ways to torture me, though I have to admit -" Tony says pointing at Bucky. "your a surprise, I didn't know I thought of you this way. Too bad you hate me, huh? I actually thought this was real how stupid of me. Suck it up Stark people like you don't get nice things like this." He rants to himself while blinking suspiciously wet eyes.

Bucky stares bewildered and concerned at his lover before hugging him and softly reassuring him and simultaneously chastising him. " My Antoshka don't talk about yourself like that I thought we talked about this, you deserve the world. Kotenok I _love_ you, I've never **ever** hated you." Softly patting Tony's head he continues "This is real this isn't a dream. I'm _real_ \- Jarvis is _real_ and whatever's going on well figure it out okay? We'll be right beside you every step of the way."

Tony comforted and feeling safe for the first time in a long, long while can't help but further tuck himself into Bucky's side and _cry,_ and even though he doesn't believe him, he can pretend that this is real and that he's loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re:proof reading this gave me the feels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Amazing i know right? I'm sorry I was just stuck and had absolutely no idea where else I was gonna go (still don't) but I'm gonna try!

Sighing heavily he looks at the fractured 'team' and moves to the staff room down the hall. Swiping his hand grandly, "After you lady and gents." 

Bucky moves first and the rest reluctantly trail after him. Steve moves himself to the front holding himself authoritevly trying to take command over the impromptu meeting.

And in true Tony Stark fashion he ruins that plan swift and effortlessly. "I was hit with strange magical foreign space dust." He says drawing everyone's attention. "I didn't tell anyone but Jarvis and I looked into it and it worryingly resembled the tesseract and seemed unstable and likely to fluctuate and cause rips or portals through the fabric of possibly time and space." After dropping that bombshell no one was quite sure what to say struck speechless.

"Только ты Тони." Bucky mutters under his breath thinking _'Only you Tony_.' 

"So what your saying is due to some dust you've been transported through space  _and time_ to this universe?" Steve questions dubiously patented 'I don't believe you regardless of the facts being right in my face'. 

" _Yeah_ " Alternate Tony dubbed Anthony from here on out says sassily. "- do keep up Rogers." 

Natasha intervenes then trying to play mediator. "It's not easy to accept given that it's come from a dubious contact. For all we know you could be drunk and telling us wild lies." Bucky looks at her deadpan recognizing her pathetic attempts to ' _subtly_ ' snub and suck up to Anthony. 

"As if I'd ever wanna be around you all longer than absolute necessary." Anthony says scornfully making a face. "Don't act like you don't wanna come running back."  Clint sneers hatefully. Crossing his arms and furrowing his brows from his corner off in the side after unknowingly been herded to the side and out of the way Steve voices, "If only you just apologized Tony and see your mistakes. We could be a team again! Everything would go back to how it used to be with a few compromises."

' _You mean one sided compromise and back to verbal and emotional abuse along with the blackmail and more threats._  No **.** _ **Never** again_.' He thinks fiercely.

"I think not. I don't want  _anything_ to do with you." Anthony says bluntly.

The original Avengers all look shocked dumbfounded at how blatantly he refused them. Sam looks uncomfy and awkward while Bucky looks stoic to all but Anthony who sees how proud and a little forlorn he is.

"Now onto the important question. Where's this universes Tony?"

* * *

 

"Your still here?" Tony asks incredulously his voice soft and hoarse. "Of course Antoshka I'd never leave you alone like this."  _Bucky_ ( How is this Bucky? There's just no way.) says reassuringly. 

Voice quiet and shaking a little Bucky asks, "You do remember me right?" Eyes shining brightly with emotion. Uncomfortable Tony quips, "Bet you never thought you wouldn't be the one that doesn't have the spotty memory yeah?" Grimacing immediately he apologizes, "I'm so sorry that joke was in poor taste and- " Bucky merely raise an eyebrow smirking. "It's ok." 

"But - But really?" Tony asks a little self consciously. "Your poor taste in humor won't drive me off." Bucky declares lazily enjoying teasing his lover. Tony flushes and sputters feeling off balance. "Okay everything is officially crazy and I give up." Tony declares. 

"Sirs, I may have an answer." Jarvis speaks. Tony looks up pained at hearing his childs voice after losing him, and Bucky thinking the worst looks up concerned, panic and worry shining through his blue eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you but given the severity of the situation I shall overroverride that command. The dust sir was sprayed with was likened to that of the tesseract in the way it seemed likely to open portals or tears through space and, possibly time. It was highly volative, and sir and I were working on a way to counteract it." Jarvis says. 

"Well shit."

"Well said, sir." Jarvis deadpans.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive critism is welcomed and I'd love to know your opinions! I'd also be grateful for some ideas as to where this might go, too. ( Like straight up angst or happy angst, pure fluff or whatever you could come up with ) Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!! Yay!  
> I just want you to know if you ask you shall receive because funny enough I kinda work best under pressure.

"Since I'm here it should be safe to say we switched and I wasn't in any life threatening danger when I left so neither should he." Anthony concludes.

"Sooo what now?" Clint asks what the majority are thinking, if cruder.

"We work on getting back, and by we I mean my bots, certain scientists, and I." Protests fill the room. "This!" Anthony says gathering their silence, "Isn't up for discussion. Goodbye." Anthony sweeps out the room. ' _Diva._ ' A word pops in Bucky's head. ' _Yes, sometimes the word Diva does best describe Tony Stark._ ' He slightly smirks before clearing his face of all emotion nodding just barely towards Captain Steve Rogers and exiting the room.

* * *

Bucky's assessment of the Avengers overall isn't that great.

Bucky's thoughts and feelings towards Steve Rogers are ones of Disappointment he expected something different, he wasn't the same as the impression his memory suggested. Although those were best taken with a grain of salt as memories are fickle and easily tampered and swayed not to mention filled with innaccuracies. 

His thoughts and feelings towards the rest of the team are similar if more mechanically calculated. They are ineffective and susceptible to  _everything_ but he gets the impression so are humans but he's unsure. The team is a denial-anger filled group of sycophantic ego wounded humans. He rarely ever sees them think for themselves and _not_ gorge themselves on the shit that comes from Steve Rogers ass and spills out his mouth. It's disgusting.

His thoughts and feelings towards Tony Stark? Fascination, Respect, Attraction, Warriness. Tony Stark is the only person- emphasis on person - he's felt similar emotions towards his personal armory of weapons, - baring the attraction - who has ever made him feel this way, and for a while he didn't even know he was feeling anything like attraction. Attraction is human. Bucky was - is - the Asset and Assets weren't human, just tools. Tony Stark made him feel a lot of things respectively but most importantly he made Bucky feel  _human_.

Tony's human in the walls is endearing too. If a little sketchy. (But hey Bucky's a super soldier assassin who's he to judge.)

* * *

Tony sits with his hands covering his face rubbing his head to stave off his stress and anxiety.

 "So to sum it up I basically switched with my other self." After a beat, "Probably." 

 "Yes, that seems to be the case, sir." Jarvis replied.

Bucky had sat up as well and was rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "Antoshka." He sighs. "Of course he'd hide something like this." 

Tony hunches a little looking off to the side guilty. Bucky notices, "I'm not mad at you kotenok I'm just worried and wished you would come to me with things like this. Or well the other you." 

Tony looks up surprised realizing he was just worried and doesn't his chest just warm up at the thought of anybody ( _Bucky)_ caring?

"Okay." He nods.

Bucky smiles relieved, "Thank you my Antoshka." Moving forward he briefly hugs and pecks his forehead. 

Sputtering and blushing Tony puts a hand to the spot Alternate Bucky Barnes had kissed. "Wait - wait  _my_ what do you mean -?" 

Bucky leans back pleased eyes glinting with mischief a smirk firmly in place. "Any Tony is my Tony." He states looking pleased preening under Tony's attention. Gaping Tony just stares at the  _arrogance_. Tony's so stunned he can't help but laugh. 

Bucky's eyes soften at the sight and he notices the stress and sorrow lift. A genuine smile lights his face as he watches another version of his lover enjoy himself.

Gasping Tony catches his breath. "Oh God oh God, I needed that." 

"Im happy to please." Bucky returns eyes darkening slightly voice a tad husky, accent noticeably thicker.

"Noted." Tony says cheeks flaring.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, so sorry I hope this is enough?  
> I'll work on making them longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so awful aren't I? I've been leaving you hanging for so long.  
> To be fair I was working on my other work 'Go with the Flow or Change it' along with another original work of mine I haven't posted but I'm working on. (And more attack of the plot bunnies)

Bucky had further inquired about the dust his lover was sprayed with and partially wishes he hadn't.

"Antoshka." Bucky says pained.

"I'm sorry." Tony says automatically.

Bucky just sighs heavily, "It's not your fault I just wish you were more careful and considerate with your own life." Doe eyed Tony looks down before glancing up smiling a little. ' _How lucky._ ' Licking his lips nervously Tony looks up, "You and other me? We're a - were?" Bucky nods confirming his unasked question. "For a little over 4 months although Antoshka insists it's been 3." "Wha-" "We did everything couples did go on dates, hug, kiss each other's cheek, live together,  _share clothing_ , but somehow you didn't know. I thought you were just hesitant to put a name to it and was fine to let it be. I was mistaken." Bucky lists.

"How did I miss that? There's no way!" Tony says dumbfounded. 

All Bucky does is smile and shrug in response. "Alternate me is dense _huh?"_ "Only when it comes to feelings." 

"Okay so we gotta work out a system I refuse to keep referring to this world's self as alternate me." Tony says stubbornly.

"How about Anthony for my lover and Tony for you?" Bucky suggests. "Unless you want me to call you Stark or Dr. Stark or -" "Tony's fine!" He interrupts wide eyed. "Okay, Toshka." He winks. "You can call me Yasha." "Yasha?" "Yasha." Bucky reaffirms. Tony smiles, "Okay  _Yasha_." He teases stretching the name. Yasha faux growls lunging for him, forever denying that he shrieked Tony scrambles away, "Noo!" He wails. Yasha pounces holding him down and tickling him relentless, "Your a little minx." He growls in his gruff accented voice. "Merci! Merci!" Tony pleads giggling. Slowing down Yasha cocks his head, "What was that did I hear a cry for  _more -?"_ "No. No! Please merci." Tony huffs out of breath gasping.

Smiling Yasha relents, ruffling Tony's messy hair even further. 

"No fair." He whines. "Your mean. Cruel. Evil."

Yasha huffs amusement obvious, "So evil. I'm the cruelest of the cruel."

"Are you mocking me? I think your mocking me. J, Fri baby is he mocking me?"

"I haven't the faintest clue what your speaking of, sir."

"I think the term your searching for is  _indulgent_ , Boss."

"Slander!" Tony cries dramatic failing horribly at try into hide his smile, and the warmth that had been missing since one of his children died. (- since his innocence died)

"Your all traitors." "That's too bad, cause if I was your ally that would mean I wouldn't have reason to do this!" And Yasha pounces again and resumes the ticklefest. Peals of laughter follow the announcement with cries of mercy and the room is filled with happiness and glee that been sorely absent in Tony's life recently. 

* * *

"J I need you to run a new program based around the tesseract and a simulation, also statistics and any scannings of when I first appeared." Anthony announces when he enters his lab. "J?" He calls. 

"Boss, Jarvis is......." Friday hesitates.

And its then that it hits Anthony, the pain, he  _remembers_ the horrible aching loss of Jarvis, his beautiful bright child, who's light was missing for far too long before he could fix it. He never wants to feel that again and feels keen empathy with his alter who was going through it. "Friday pull up Jarvis' code."

Pushing the space travel to the back burner he puts his attention and focus on helping and reviving Jarvis. 

"Okay Fri baby, we have a lot of work to do."

He rolls up his sleeves and sets to work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it on a happy note but I decided to add a bit more and leave it on a hopeful semi happy one instead, sorry lol.  
> Oh yes also, this is basically just a filler chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to help or be a coauthor let me know even giving me ideas would be really helpful considering I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, I would appreciate it.


End file.
